The present disclosure relates generally to a point-of-transaction, checkout workstation through which retail products associated with electro-optically readable targets, such as bar code symbols, are passed and processed, and, more particularly, to installing an electronic article surveillance (EAS) assembly in the workstation for deactivating EAS tags associated with the products to be processed.
In the retail industry, it is known to read targets, such as one-dimensional bar code symbols, particularly of the Universal Product Code (UPC) type, and two-dimensional bar code symbols, such as Quick Response (QR) codes, associated with, or borne on, retail products that are passed through, and processed by, various types of workstations, such as a flat bed scanner having a single horizontal window, or a vertical slot scanner having a single upright window, or a bi-optical scanner having dual horizontal and upright windows. Each such workstation can have either laser-based or imager-based readers for reading the targets passed by, or presented to either or both windows, and is typically installed in a checkout counter. For products that are sold on the basis of their weight, such as fruits, vegetables, meats, cheeses, nuts, fish, bakery items, candies, etc., it is known to incorporate a weighing scale into the workstation. A horizontal platform of the scale supports the horizontal window.
To prevent shoplifting or unauthorized removal of the retail products, electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags or labels are sometimes associated with, or attached to, the products to be processed. A separate EAS deactivator may be mounted on the counter adjacent the workstation and operated by a clerk to deactivate or remove the EAS tags when the product is properly purchased and checked out, or the EAS deactivator may be integrated into the workstation itself to accelerate checkout and alleviate shopper delays by simultaneously reading the symbols and deactivating the EAS tags. The EAS deactivator includes a radio frequency (RF) antenna having a pair of RF feed lines and a single conductive loop for generating an electromagnetic field of sufficient strength to rapidly and reliably deactivate the EAS tags. The conductive loop is installed inside the workstation, typically around the window and/or the scale of the workstation, and the feed lines are routed from the interior loop to the exterior of the workstation for connection to an EAS controller.
Some manufacturers install the EAS antenna during manufacture of each and every workstation, but this is not desirable, and an unnecessary expense, for those retailers who do not want the EAS deactivator. Other manufacturers ship the EAS antenna as a separate item to any retailer who orders it. Although cost-effective, that retailer is now responsible for installing the EAS antenna, and experience has shown that traditional installation has a high potential for failure, especially when performed by unskilled and impatient personnel. The antenna is typically constituted of a flexible wire, e.g., 20AWG, and it is somewhat difficult to handle and position the flexible loop around the window and/or the scale inside the workstation, and to route the flexible feed lines exteriorly of the workstation. The wire can become pinched in, or can rest on a load cell of, the scale, thereby resulting in erroneous weight measurements. Parts of the workstation need to be removed to gain access to its interior, and the wire can become pinched between the returning parts. Failure of a removed window, for example, from sitting in its proper plane due to a pinched wire can cause not only internal light reflections, and perhaps scrapping of some of the workstation's component parts, but also, can cause air, dust, moisture, and like contaminants to leak into the workstation and interfere with its reading performance.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to rapidly, reliably, and easily install an EAS antenna in a workstation even by unskilled personnel without tools and without damaging the antenna and/or the workstation.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and locations of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The method, workstation, and assembly components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.